The Moment
by bunengshuo
Summary: AU. They say that when you meet the one you are suppose to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Naruto

I know that I have recently been doing these two-shots. I don't know if it is just a phase or something more permanent. I hope that you guys aren't tired of it!

* * *

When Uchiha Sasuke knocked on Hyuuga Neji's door, he naturally expected for said person to open the door. The person who opened the door for him certainly wasn't Hyuuga Neji. Granted they did have a few similarities. The length of hair was about the same. The color of their eyes was somewhat similar. Both had very pale skin complexion.

The major difference was that this person was _female_. Sure Sasuke teased Neji for looking like a girl. But Sasuke knew for a fact that Neji was not a girl.

"Can I help you?" Her voice, though quiet, showed no sign of fear that some random stranger had knocked on her door.

"Sorry I think I got the wrong apartment. I was looking for Hyuuga Neji."

"No you got the right apartment."

"Oh." Sasuke shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider to let him in. Sasuke nodded his head in thanks. The apartment was moderate in size. A living room greeted him first which was connected to the kitchen. To the right was a hallway that probably led to the bedrooms.

"Why don't you sit? I'll be right back." Sasuke spotted the couch and took her invitation. He watched her as she disappeared down the hall. She wasn't particularly tall, only coming up to his shoulders or so. Even though she wear slightly baggier clothes, Sasuke could tell that she was curvy underneath. He was glad she wasn't super thin like others girls. Sasuke concluded two options: Neji was either a really lucky man or they were related somehow. Sasuke seriously hoped that it was the latter.

"Nii-san said that he would be out in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice." Neji wasn't dating her. That brought Sasuke more relief than he realized.

"Sure." She stepped into the kitchen and he heard her open the refrigerator. A few minutes later, she came back, handing him the glass in her hand.

"Thanks." Despite the fact she didn't put any ice cubes in his drink the water was still cool. How in the world did she know that he didn't like ice?

"Yep. So why are you looking for nii-san?" She sat on the opposite side of the couch, hugging a pillow that was perhaps too small for her.

"We have to work together on a business project."

"Ah I see. Well I can promise he's a good partner. Just watch out, sometimes I question his preferences." Sasuke smirked at the girl's comment. She had a good sense of humor.

"Hinata!" Sasuke saw the girl look up at the sound of her name.

"Nii-san?"

"I think I found out who's spreading those rumors about me."

"Come on you know I was just joking. Okay I've got to go to work. I'll be back around 10ish. Let me know if you need anything." Sasuke's eyes followed the girl as she got up and hugged her relative before waving goodbye to him. He reciprocated the gesture.

"She's my cousin, a year younger than us." Neji informed him once she had left.

"No wonder she's so comfortable around you."

"Yeah, her father kicked her out when she said she wanted to become a pediatrician. She's a good kid, works hard and doesn't complain."

"Hn. It seems you take good care of her." Neji shook his head at Sasuke's comment.

"No she takes care of me. Does all the housework so I can concentrate on studies. Works to pay for tuition and more than half of rent. Like I said, she's a good kid."

"Hn. Let's got started on the project." Even though he had only met her briefly, she made a lasting impression.

For the rest of the year, Sasuke and Neji frequently chose to work with each other. They worked well with each other. It was silently agreed between them that they would be partners for any future business endeavors.

Sasuke became a frequent visitor at the Hyuuga apartment, meaning he saw Hinata more. Not that Sasuke minded of course. She was one – actually the only – girl he could stand being around. She wasn't loud. She didn't whine. She didn't obsess over her appearance. She didn't shy away from hard work, never once giving up her goals despite whatever sort of opposition she faced. In short, Sasuke admired her.

How quickly that admiration turned into something else.

They weren't dating but they both knew that they felt _something_ towards each. At least physical if nothing else. Yet both were scared to make the first move. The thought of possible rejection caused both to back away in fear of putting a strain on their developing friendship.

It was another night when he and Neji were working on a project.

"Nii-san?" Hinata called out into the apartment. She had just finished a long shift at the restaurant. She was happy that business was going well but that also meant she was nothing but exhausted when she arrived home.

"It's only me Hinata." She recognized the voice right away.

"Oh. Hello Sasuke." Sasuke didn't miss the slight blush that formed on her cheeks. He thought it was rather cute.

"Hi Hinata. I hope that you don't mind. My apartment is farther away from campus and my roommate is rather loud. I can't get any work done there."

"No it's all right. Nii-san's on a date with TenTen?"

"Yeah. It's their anniversary."

"Oh I completely forgot. I have to get them a present."

"How long have they been dating?"

"About 3 years now. I don't know why nii-san doesn't ask her to marry him already. He told me once that he wants to build her a secure future first before asking her. But I told him that all TenTen really wants is to be with him. She's not the kind of girl who cares about those things." Sasuke nodded at Hinata's statement, mentally noting that she was the same way. "Anyways I won't bother you anymore. Nii-san said you guys have finals coming up soon."

"Yeah. I am sure that you are tired after work."

"Today was a bit busier than usual. I probably smell really bad. Sorry about that. I am going to take a shower. You know you are welcome to anything in our fridge." She smiled at him before walking towards the bathroom. Sasuke tried to get back to work. But his thoughts kept on traveling to Hinata. It didn't help that she was currently taking a shower. Sasuke let out a loud sigh and closed his textbook. Maybe watching a little TV would help.

When Hinata emerged again, her scent permeated the room. It wasn't overly strong to the point of suffocation but Sasuke noticed it right away. It smelled nice.

"Are you done?"

"I was just taking a break." She actually giggled at his statement.

"Well at least you do something less dangerous. When nii-san takes a break, he goes out and drives his bike. I hate it when he does that. But he only does that when he can't figure something out."

"Which probably isn't too often."

"That's true. Would you like something to eat?" Sasuke's stomach growled in respond before he could verbally decline. If the Uchiha Sasuke could blush, he would have.

"I'll go see what we have." Sasuke turned off the television and followed her to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching her open the cabinets.

"The only thing that we have left is ramen. Unless you wanted to eat something else." She glanced at the clock before continuing, "I think a couple of stands are still open."

"Ramen is fine." There was no way he was making her go back out again.

"Okay. Egg?"

"If you are having some." She got two eggs from the refrigerator and set it aside with the two packs for ramen.

"Here." Sasuke grabbed two bowls from the top shelf and handed them to her.

"Thanks. I always tell nii-san that not everyone is as tall as him but he doesn't listen."

"Can I help with anything else?"

"No is okay. You are a guest, please sit." She put the bowls on the stove and filled them with water.

"Hinata I hardly think that I am guest. I am over all the time. I think I should start paying you and Neji rent."

"I think Neji likes having you around. He always tells me that he is glad you guys are in the same classes."

"Well I guess that is comforting."

"Of course." Sasuke watched as she bit her chopsticks while waiting for the water to boil. She really was cute.

"What about you?" For some reason, he felt the need to hear her voice.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't ever see you in school."

"Oh that's because I am always on the other side of campus. If I am not at school then I am working. I have a pretty boring life."

"Do you have finals coming up?" She put the ramen into the boiling water.

"No the semester ended for me already."

"Hn. No wonder you are always working."

"Well I have the time to work now. Plus extra money is nice."

"Hn." They fell silent again. She was concentrating on making their late dinner. He was concentrating on her.

He didn't tell her that he hated even the smell of ramen since his roommate Naruto had it practically for every meal. He didn't tell her he didn't particularly like eggs. They had funny taste. But at this point it didn't matter. She had dinner for _them_. They were spending time _together_.

This was certainly something Sasuke could get used to.

She was wearing a dark tank top with dark sweatpants. Her hair, still a little damp, was tied up in a messy bun.

Honestly she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

So while she was cooking food that he absolutely detested, it hit him.

Uchiha Sasuke was in love with Hyuuga Hinata.

"Did you want to eat in the kitchen?" Her voice brought him back.

"Sure. Let me carry it. Don't want you getting burned. You know that Neji will kill me."

"I got it. Neji is over protective. You can get your chopsticks." She pointed to a drawer on the left side. Sasuke did as he was told and sat back down.

"Do you cook often?"

"Sometimes. I don't think I am a really good cook. I'm really sorry we didn't have anything else. Tomorrow is our grocery shopping day."

"It's all right." Sasuke only started to eat after she did.

Sasuke knew exactly what was to be done. He was going to ask her out. He would be a fool not to accept the opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata slowly walked up to her apartment after work. Even though she was constantly tired, the extra money was always nice. As she was searching for her keys in her bag, Hinata's cell phone rang. It took her a while before finding the appropriate button to accept the call. Stupid new high-tech phones.

"Hello?"

"Hinata."

"Nii-san."

"I am sorry for calling so late."

"It's all right. I just got off work. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that TenTen and I were moving into the apartment building next to the one we are in now."

"That's nice. Did you want some help moving?"

"No we know you are busy with work and school. How many more semesters do you have?"

"Only one more before I officially start med school."

"And work?"

"I feel like I am being interrogated!" She heard his low chuckle on the phone. Hinata missed her nii-san's constant presence in her life. It gave her a sense of comfort and stability. But she understood that he had to move out when he married TenTen six months ago.

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. Work is getting busier and I am taking some extra nights."

"Hm that's good."

"Why are you really calling nii-san?"

"Why do you have to sound so accusatory? I can't call just to check up on you."

"I know you very well."

"True. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to move into the apartment that we are in now. It's right between school and work. It's already all paid for."

"I don't want to…"

"Hinata please. You know that not having to pay rent will be taking a load off your shoulders. You took care of me when I was still living with you that at least let me pay you back."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I do. Really I do. But don't look at it that way. Just look at it as I am giving it to you because I want to, not because I have to. Plus I am not saying I will pay for everything else. Only room and board."

"I guess."

"Just promise me that you will think about it."

"I will. Thank you nii-san."

"Good night Hinata." Hinata put the phone back into her purse. She sat down in front her door, thinking about what Neji said. It was true that when he moved out, things were hard financially. Thankfully the landlord promised to not raise her rent. She did have to give up a few things though. The television became a dusty box occupying space in her living room. She didn't have a landline. Her cell phone was old and the screen was cracked. Her clothes were wearable but they were out of date.

Yet Hinata survived.

Everything changed when she started dating Uchiha Sasuke three months ago. Apparently – she found out – he was from a _very_ wealthy family. He installed cable and got her a new television. They often spent time in front of it. He really had it installed to keep him from dying of boredom when he was waiting for her. He gave her a cellphone that was identical to his, a cellphone that was only rumored to be in the making. He often teased her since it took her an hour just to figure out how to make a simple phone call. He paid for everything whenever they were out together. If they went out to eat, he paid the bill. If they shopped together, he treated her. Hinata wondered why she even bothered bringing her wallet.

At first it really annoyed Hinata. She argued that just because she had a lower income, it didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself. He answered with a shrug. He told her that he had the money but no one to spend it on. Then he asked her what was so wrong with wanting to pay for his girlfriend? She didn't argue after that.

"Sasuke?" Hinata saw the images on the television illuminate the otherwise dark room. She quietly walked over the couch and found him asleep. At 1.30 AM, it was understandable. Hinata gently moved some of his hair away from his eyes.

He really was very handsome.

It was a miracle that he was even interested in her. When he asked her out, it completely caught her offguard. They were eating a celebration dinner for the start of Neji and Sasuke's new company. Sasuke didn't need the money but she admired him for wanting to be on his own. Somehow the topic got onto TenTen and Neji's upcoming wedding. Neji said that he just knew when TenTen was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Neji knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn't take that chance. Right after he said that, Sasuke asked her out in front everyone. Of course Hinata could not refuse him. It was an awkward start to an interesting relationship.

Hinata gently placed a kiss on his cheek before heading towards the bathroom. After a refreshing shower, she felt slightly better. In the living room, Sasuke had woken up and set a bottle of water out on the table for her. Hinata hadn't told him yet but she looked forward to coming home to him rather than to an empty house.

"Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry Sasuke. Just tired." She felt his scrutinizing eyes on her. Hinata squeezed his shoulder before sitting down on the couch. She quietly sipped her water.

"What are you watching?"

"Basketball. We are winning."

"That's good." Hinata tried to hide her yawn.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No I need to study tomorrow."

"Hn." Hinata closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt the weight shift on the couch.

"Your feet hurt." It wasn't really a question. Having to be on your feet for long hours at the restaurant was nothing new to her. Having her feet be in constantly pain was also not new to her. But the fact that he was touching her feet and massaging it was an entirely new concept.

Feet were always something that Hinata considered as rather disgusting. Of course she knew the importance of feet: balance, movement. But that still didn't change the fact. First of all, they stank. Granted she had just taken a shower so that helped with the smell. Yet the idea still remained. Second, feet touched things. You stepped in mud, dirt, moss, water, and almost every other element. Not only that, but your feet stepped on pavement, tile, carpet, hardwood floor, and who knew what else. Think about all the germs and bacteria your feet came in contact with. It was practically a breeding factory.

Feet were disgusting. Yet here he was voluntarily touching them and giving her a massage.

"You really don't have to Sasuke."

"Hn. I know." He didn't stop what he was doing. Hinata didn't have the energy to voice her opinion again. Having a massage felt so nice. With her eyes drifting off to sleep, Hinata came to the conclusion that she really loved this man. Sasuke had done so much for her. It wasn't because of the material things he bought for her or the heavenly massage that he was giving her. He gave her support when at times life seemed no longer worth to live. He gave her comfort when she dealt with inner demons that he possibly would never fully understand. He gave her happiness, making her laugh and actually see the joys of life. He gave her the very thing that she thought she could live without, love.

And how stupid Hinata would be to not tell him that she felt the same way.

* * *

I know that this was different from the first one. But please review anyways?


End file.
